Encontro de Natal
by blueberrytree
Summary: Após um ano morando fora, Edward retorna a Nova Iorque. Uma mensagem não respondida em seu celular, faz com que seus planos para o Natal tomem um rumo totalmente diferente do esperado.


**N/A: Oi? Ainda tem alguém por aqui? Não reparem a bagunça.**

 **Aviso: Twilight não me pertence e nunca me pertenceu.**

* * *

Edward tentava não sentir pena de si mesmo, mas o clima de Natal preenchia todo Rockefeller Center. A árvore era gigantesca e linda, como ele recordava. A realidade de que este ano passaria o feriado de dezembro sozinho o invadiu por completo. Se mudara para Nova Iorque havia cerca de duas semanas, pegando toda a família de surpresa.

Seus pais haviam comprado as passagens para a Austrália há alguns meses, estavam ansiosos para passar o Natal pela primeira vez em um lugar que fizesse calor. Sua irmã, Alice, comemorava o feriado junto com os familiares do marido, no Texas. Não havia motivo para fazer os outros mudarem seus planos por conta dele, afinal não era o tipo de pessoa que gostava de incomodar, porém, sendo honesto consigo mesmo, achava que aquela situação era uma bela de uma bosta. O Natal era seu feriado favorito, não era justo ter que passar sozinho. Até o Macaulay Culkin percebe que passar o Natal sem ninguém é uma merda em "Esqueceram de Mim".

Respirou fundo e procurou algum lugar para sentar, pois mesmo estando perto, ainda não queria voltar para casa, gostava de se sentir contagiado por todo aquele clima de festa que se espalhava pelas ruas de Nova Iorque. Desbloqueou a tela do celular e se ocupou em olhar a _timeline_ do _Facebook_ , um hábito comum que desenvolvia quando estava sem alguém por perto para conversar. Fechou o aplicativo e abriu outro. _Instagram_. Foto de paisagem, foto de gato com gorro de Natal, foto na academia, mais paisagem, uma _selfie_ , um prato de comida. Nada de novidade. Ele distribuiu alguns corações e partiu para o próximo _app_ : _Tinder_. Uns amigos haviam o convencido de baixar, mas ele não sabia muito bem como usar. Falou com algumas garotas na primeira e única vez que utilizou o programa, mas nenhuma conversa se desenvolvia muito bem. Olhou por cima do ombro, com vergonha de que alguém pudesse estar de olho no que estava fazendo. Quando viu que estava de fato sem ninguém ao redor, começou a usar o aplicativo. Estava prestes a selecionar algumas entre as inúmeras possibilidades de mulheres, mas a tela indicava que havia uma mensagem não lida e ele tinha um pouco de TOC quanto a isso.

"Oi. Tudo bom?"

A mensagem havia sido enviada há um pouco mais de uma semana. Na última vez que o utilizara não tinha visto que o fechara antes de responder. Olhou o perfil da menina e ficou mais uma vez impressionado. Ela era linda. Será que era tarde demais para responder?

"Td e vc?", escreveu e foi pego de surpresa quando a mulher respondeu imediatamente.

"Entediada. Ei, espera aí. Você tá respondendo minha mensagem uma semana depois? Sério, se eu não estivesse tão entediada, eu com certeza esperaria uma semana e meia para te responder"

"Eu não sei usar isso aqui direito, meus amigos me forçaram. Não vi sua mensagem quando me mandou"

"Relaxa, estava brincando. Quer dizer, a parte do entediada é sério. O que vc faz? No seu perfil não tem nada escrito. Sorte que você é gato."

"Obrigado pelo elogio. Eu tava falando sério quando disse que não sei usar isso, eu simplesmente fui preenchendo o básico e pronto"

"Tem que escrever alguma coisa pra gente ter uma ideia mais ou menos de onde está se metendo. Sei lá, pelo menos o signo."

"Eu não acredito em signos, desculpa"

"Tudo bem, você não precisa acreditar. Só manda a data de nascimento, onde nasceu e a hora que eu faço o seu mapa."

"Eu não sei a hora que eu nasci"

"Como você não sabe a hora que você nasceu?""

"Não sabendo, ué!"

"Pergunta pra sua mãe."

"Minha mãe está na Austrália"

"Você é australiano? =O"

"Não, eu nasci aqui em NY mesmo"

"Ok… mais precisamente em que dia?"

"É sério isso? 20 de junho"

"Olha, complicado, mas tá melhor que o capricorniano que eu estava conversando agora pouco e desisti porque estava difícil lidar com as respostas monossilábicas dele."

"Esse papo está tomando um rumo muito estranho"

"Eu sei! Você não acredita em signos e não sabe a hora que nasceu! Mas falando sério, pelo menos você está super me entretendo. Geminianos são ótimos de conversa."

"Por que tanto tédio?"

"Natal, né? Está rolando uma loucura na cozinha aqui de casa. Minha mãe falou para eu arrumar as coisas na sala, mas já fiz tudo. Agora tem que esperar a família inteira chegar, mas ainda faltam algumas horas."

"Veja pelo lado bom, você pelo menos vai ter uma grande festa hoje a noite. Minha família está toda viajando e eu fiquei para trás rs"

"Que droga. Por que não foi passar o Natal pegando um sol na Austrália com seus pais?"

"Porque foi tudo meio em cima da hora. Eu não estava morando aqui, voltei para NY tem apenas duas semanas"

"Ah sim, e onde você estava?"

"Em Paris"

"Você é muito chique! Se era para passar sozinho, podia ter passado lá, né?"

"É uma longa história"

"Sério, cara, que parte do "estou entediadíssima" não ficou clara? Eu estou tão entediada que se você me passar seu número, eu até te ligo para você não ter que digitar. E sério, isso é um esforço do cacete porque ninguém se liga hoje em dia, vamos ser honestos"

Ele debateu se deveria ou não passar o número, mas antes que pudesse pensar muito, já estava digitando.

"646-668-8024"

Segundos depois, seu telefone estava chamando.

\- Alô?

\- É verdade que Paris é mais suja que NY? - ela indagou.

\- É uma disputa bem acirrada, eu diria.

\- Me conta sua história. Fiquei curiosa.

\- Você tem uma voz bonita. - ele fez questão de observar. Era sedosa, envolvente. Combinava com as fotos que havia visto no aplicativo.

\- Obrigada. Eu até acharia que você está tecendo elogios só para desviar minha atenção da história que pedi para me contar, mas muitas pessoas já comentaram que minha voz é maravilhosa mesmo. - afirmou e ele começou a rir. - Sua risada é engraçada. Você tem jeito que sorri bonito, que mostra os dentes.

\- Minha mãe gastou bastante com aparelho ortodôntico quando eu era mais novo, então talvez isso seja uma verdade. – contou ainda com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Que barulho foi esse?

\- Eu estou no meio do Rockfeller Center. Está caótico de turistas, gente falando alto...sabe como é essa cidade.

\- Sim, eu sei. Sabe o que eu não sei? Como é Paris.

\- É linda. Vá um dia se tiver a oportunidade.

\- Você não quer me contar, né?

\- Não, mas quero continuar ouvindo a sua voz. - respondeu com honestidade.

\- Então vamos começar pelo básico. O que você faz da vida?

\- No momento? Nada. Estou desempregado, mas sou formado em economia. E você?

\- Eu sou professora do jardim de infância.

\- Sério? – questionou incrédulo.

\- Sim - ela riu. - Não é uma profissão tão exótica.

\- É que você pareceu tão nova na foto, por um momento pensei que ainda poderia estar na universidade.

\- Eu tenho 27 anos que nem você! - ela disse com tom de riso. - Você nem olhou direito o meu perfil, né?

\- Só as fotos. Eu nunca tinha utilizado isso, meus amigos montaram tudo e só me indicaram o que eu tinha que fazer. Ainda acho essa coisa de ficar marcando encontro por aplicativo meio estranha.

\- Mas você está aqui falando comigo. – ela contestou.

\- Eu falei que era estranho, não que era errado.

\- Verdade. E vem cá, onde que estão esses amigos que te abandonaram na véspera de Natal?

\- Na verdade não me abandonaram, tiveram dois que me convidaram para a ceia, mas eles são casados, têm filhos... acho que convidaram um pouco por pena, sabe?

\- Claro que não, são seus amigos.

\- É, pode ser... Mas já me decidi, eu vou para casa dos meus pais assistir filmes de Natal o dia inteiro. Assaltar a geladeira, me empanturrar de coisas que com certeza vão me deixar passando mal amanhã.

\- Claro, se não passar mal, não é Natal. – disse rindo. – Pelo menos compra um presente e coloca embaixo da árvore, quando você acordar, finge que foi o Papai Noel quem deixou.

\- Meus pais não montaram árvore porque já sabiam que não iam passar o Natal em casa. Então nem isso tem.

\- Meu Deus, um Natal sem árvore! – exclamou soando completamente perplexa.

\- Pois é. Vamos dar graças a Deus que existe _Netflix_ para ver todos os filmes natalinos que existem, caso contrário não sei do que eu seria capaz. – brincou.

\- Olha, aqui o negócio de Natal está sendo bastante levado a sério, mas tem os seus contras também. Vem todos os parentes possíveis e imagináveis aqui para casa e eu terminei um relacionamento há um pouco mais de três meses. Você não tem ideia do quanto vão me encher o saco falando disso. – bufou. - Vão perguntar o motivo de ter acabado e todas aquelas coisas que a gente não quer conversar depois que termina.

\- Ah, isso é normal. Eles iam encher o saco de qualquer forma, se você ainda estivesse namorando, iam perguntar quando que ia ser o casamento.

\- Iam mesmo, até porque eu estava noiva. – riu sem graça.

\- Nossa, você tá muito ferrada! Eu estava achando que meu Natal ia ser uma merda, mas o seu está com muito potencial também.

\- Talvez seja melhor eu fugir e ir me encontrar com você. Ver filmes de Natal o dia inteiro está soando muito interessante. Embora eu tenha um tio que sempre enche a cara e fala umas verdades, o que eu considero o ponto alto da noite. Não sei se estou disposta a perder a melhor refeição da noite: a torta de climão.

\- Típicas confusões de Natal. Eu gosto. – riu.

\- Gosta? – questionou com um sorriso no rosto. De repente, uma coisa muito estranha se formulou na cabeça dela. - Eu tive uma ideia, mas acho que você vai achar que eu sou muito doida.

\- Eu não sou a pessoa mais sã desse universo.

\- Quer passar o Natal aqui? – ela perguntou e a linha ficou em silêncio. – Ok. Esquece. Nosso papo estava legal. É o desespero que me fez questionar isso.

\- É meio doido porque você não me conhece e eu também não te conheço. – constatou. – E vai estar toda sua família, né?

\- É... – concordou e a linha ficou em um silêncio constrangedor.

Ele ponderou. Estava sozinho, o Natal era seu feriado favorito e depois do ano tão inesperado que teve, o que custava completar esse mar de imprevisibilidades com um jantar na casa de uma mulher que parecia legal e linda? Se acabasse por ser uma cilada, ele diria que aconteceu uma emergência e iria embora.

\- Foda-se. Que horas? Onde? – perguntou, pois sim, estava mais tentado em ver a mulher com quem conversava nos últimos minutos do que em refletir sobre a escolha que estava tomando.

\- É sério? – questionou incrédula, rindo da possibilidade.

\- É sério! Eu estou indo para casa me arrumar. Me diz a hora e onde.

\- Começa às 17h, mas todo mundo já está tocando a campainha aqui em casa uma hora antes. Pode chegar as 18h, que boa parte da família já vai estar aqui.

\- Ok. Isso me dá... – falou olhando para o relógio. – 2 horas e 37 minutos. Eu tenho que levar alguma coisa?

\- Você. Traz algo para beber, se quiser. Um vinho, coisa assim.

\- Ok.

\- Eu não acredito que você vem. Sério, essa foi a reviravolta mais doida de um dia entediante. Bateu o recorde do dia em que eu fiz faxina aqui em casa, achei um cofre e passei o dia inteiro tentando procurar a chave.

\- E você achou? O que tinha dentro do cofre?

\- Ferramentas do meu pai. – contou com desânimo - Ele disse que trancou tudo porque tem um tio que quando vem aqui em casa fica tentando levar as dele.

\- Realmente uma reviravolta e tanto.

\- Enquanto eu não sabia o que era, realmente foi emocionante, criei várias teorias do que poderia ser.

\- Espero ser mais emocionante do que isso. – riu. – Me passa seu endereço.

\- Ok. Tem mais uma coisa que eu tenho que te falar antes.

\- Estou até com receio de perguntar. O que é?

\- Eu moro no Dyker Heights.

\- Não me diz que você decora a sua casa inteira pro Natal.

\- A minha casa é a mais bonita do bairro. – respondeu séria e ele começou a rir. – Querido, eu sou virginiana com ascendente em sagitário. A combinação perfeita entre organização e exagero é a minha casa.

\- Eu já falei que eu vou, mas agora eu sinto de verdade que não posso perder esse evento por nada no mundo, Isabella. – disse com uma gargalhada.

\- Quando você chegar aqui, pode deixar que eu tiro uma foto na frente da minha casa para você postar no _Instagram_. Tem um monte de turistas que param aqui na porta tem dias já.

\- Ok. – riu – O que mais eu deveria saber? Como você vai me apresentar para sua família? O maluco que você conheceu por um aplicativo há menos de 24 horas?

\- Ah, sei lá, na hora a gente vê que desculpa podemos criar.

\- Como sua família te chama?

\- De Bella. Pode chamar de Bella que é território seguro. Eu sinto que deveria te perguntar algumas coisas antes, mas é em vão porque quando você chegar vai rolar uma entrevista. – falou no intuito de já o preparar - Primeiro homem que aparece na minha casa depois que eu terminei um noivado. Cara, você topou mesmo fazer isso?

\- Quer que eu desista?

\- Não! Sério, eu não estou aqui para enganar ninguém, Edward, eu já queria te pegar quando eu vi suas fotos, mas agora depois dessa maluquice toda? Eu quero te pegar demais. – ela disse honestamente e começou a rir, o que fez com que ele risse também.

\- Então essa parte já tá definida? A gente vai se pegar?

\- A probabilidade fica mais alta a cada minuto. – brincou. – A não ser que você...

\- Eu acho que o fato de eu estar topando essa doideira já quer dizer muita coisa sobre eu querer ou não.

\- Faz sentido. – riu.

\- Eu estou quase chegando na casa dos meus pais. – falou enquanto tateava as chaves nos bolsos. – Sei que você está muito entediada, mas talvez seja melhor eu começar a me arrumar porque chegar aí na data de hoje certamente não vai ser a missão mais fácil do dia.

\- Sim! Tudo bem, eu acho que consigo arrumar alguma coisa para me ocupar nas próximas horas, já que agora eu vou até ter que tomar banho. Ai, eu estou brincando, ok? Por favor não ache que eu sou porca.

\- Não estou julgando. Só escova os dentes, por favor.

\- É claro que eu vou escovar! Se preparar pra um encontro é tipo ida ao dentista, a gente escova os dentes, passa enxaguante bucal, fio dental...tudo pelo menos duas vezes.

\- Se bobear para dar aquela garantida ainda masca um chiclete, né?

\- Hálito refrescante sempre!

\- Bom, que bom que a gente cobriu esse tópico.

\- Sim! Ok, agora eu estou ansiosa. A gente se vê mais tarde. Eu vou te mandar uma mensagem com meu endereço.

\- Estarei aguardando.

\- Beijos. – falou e fez barulhinho de beijos com os lábios.

\- Beijo.

Quando chegou na casa dos pais, Edward não sabia se mandava uma mensagem para os amigos contando tudo que havia acontecido graças ao aplicativo que eles tanto insistiram em instalar em seu celular ou se já começava a se preparar para a janta de Natal na casa da garota. Para não perder tempo, foi procurar uma roupa apresentável em seu armário e tomar banho. Ainda tinha que passar em algum lugar para comprar vinho, pois não queria chegar de mãos abanando.

Já Isabella, não sabia como contar para a mãe que teria um convidado extra. Na verdade, não tinha nem pensado nisso quando convidou Edward, apenas o chamou e pronto, sem pensar nas consequências. Respirou fundo e se aproximou da mãe que estava na cozinha preparando as comidas para o jantar.

\- Mãe, eu vou ter um convidado hoje a noite, ok?

\- Que? Que convidado? Vocês voltaram?

\- Não, mãe. É um outro cara. Edward o nome dele.

\- E ele vai vir para o nosso jantar de Natal?

\- Sim, os pais dele estão viajando, não queria que ele ficasse sozinho no Natal e aqui em casa a gente sempre faz tanta comida, né? Sei lá... – disse um pouco nervosa e a mãe apenas a observava.

\- E de onde que esse garoto surgiu?

\- Ai mãe, sem ficar fazendo mil perguntas. Quando ele chegar aqui você conversa com ele, ok?

\- Ué, eu só perguntei como você conheceu ele, isso são mil perguntas? Eu hein, garota.

\- Você avisa ao papai?

\- Eu não posso perguntar nada e você ainda fica delegando para mim a responsabilidade de contar pro seu pai? Engraçada.

\- Por favor.

\- Só se você me responder uma coisa então.

\- Fala.

\- É bonito e educado?

\- Ai mãe... – disse rolando os olhos.

\- Ué, não quer me contar nada, pelo menos me diz isso.

\- Eu tenho que me arrumar, ok? Fala com o papai. Obrigada.

Ela saiu da cozinha e foi correndo para o quarto. E se respondesse que ele era lindo e educado e, quando ele chegasse na casa, fosse totalmente o oposto? Estava quase começando a repensar se realmente tinha sido uma boa ideia chamar Edward para a sua casa, mas agora já estava feito. Foi para o banho e separou seu suéter e calça com estampa natalina para usar durante a festa. Cogitou até trocar a roupa e por um vestido vermelho, mas não queria parecer que estava se produzindo demais só por conta da visita do rapaz em sua casa.

O transito estava caótico e as ruas cheias, mas após levar mais tempo do que imaginou que seria necessário, Edward finalmente chegou na rua em que Isabella havia o informado. Ele desviava o tempo todo de turistas desesperados para tirar fotos com as inúmeras casas decoradas e, quando percebeu que a que estava a sua frente era a da garota com quem estava conversando mais cedo, não aguentou e caiu na gargalhada. Exagero era pouco para definir aquela decoração natalina. Tinha rena, duendes, esquilos, anjos... Era tanta coisa que ele levou um tempo para assimilar.

"A rena está se mexendo ou é só impressão?", ele escreveu em uma mensagem de texto e menos de um minuto depois, Isabella abriu a porta da frente.

\- Não é ilusão. Ela realmente mexe, e se eu tivesse mais dinheiro, compraria uma que também emitisse som. – falou se aproximando do homem a sua frente.

\- Que som a rena faz? – indagou observando Isabella de perto. Ela era exatamente igual as fotos em seu perfil. Cabelos longos e castanhos. Pele quase tão clara quanto a neve, um rosto que parecia mais jovem do que a idade que compartilhavam. Lábios rosados e cheios. Ainda bem que ele não tinha caído em uma dessas historias clássicas que poderiam passar no programa _Catfish_.

\- Acho que é tipo... – começou a emitir sons do que acreditava ser uma rena.

\- Você é meio doida. – afirmou com uma risada.

\- Você aceitou vir para uma festa de natal da família de uma garota que você nunca viu na vida.

\- Meio doido também. – disse apontando para si mesmo e sorrindo.

\- Sabia que você tinha esse sorriso perfeitinho.

\- Mais 10 minutos aqui fora e o dente vai ficar mais branco ainda em contraste com a boca roxa de frio.

\- Ai, desculpa, pode entrar. Me dá seu casaco para eu guardar no armário. Por favor, não congela essa boca porque você é gato de verdade e eu quero muito te beijar hoje.

\- Relaxa, eu prometo que te beijo mesmo se eu parar de sentir a boca. – disse em tom de brincadeira enquanto retirava o casaco e entregava para Isabella. – Por sinal, adorei seu suéter. "Feliz Natal, seu animal imundo". É uma das melhores partes de "Esqueceram de Mim".

\- Ai... – suspirou. Os olhos dele eram verdes e penetrantes. O cabelo estava um ninho de passarinho depois que ele tirou o gorro da cabeça e tudo que ela queria era passar a mão naqueles fios cor de cobre. O sorriso era tão perfeito que ela queria muito beijar seus lábios para saber se seu beijo também seria sublime.

\- O que foi?

\- Sei lá, eu estou aqui torcendo muito para você não falar ou fazer alguma merda que vai cagar todo esse encanto.

\- Ué, o convidado chegou e eu não ouvi a campainha? – perguntou uma mulher que aparentava ter por volta de seus 50 anos. – Quem é esse, Isabella?

\- Esse é o Edward. Edward, essa é minha tia Irina.

\- Muito prazer. – apertou a mão da mulher.

\- Mas o prazer é todo meu. Que rapaz bonito, Bella.

\- Obrigado pelo elogio.

\- E tão educado! Tá melhor do que aquele idiota com quem você estava pensando em casar.

\- Tia...

\- Olha que menino alto, com boa postura.

\- Tia...

\- Eu vou avisar que ele chegou para sua mãe. Desde que você avisou que ia trazer um convidado hoje mais cedo, ela não para de falar nisso lá na cozinha... – comentou e saiu andando para outro cômodo da casa.

\- Se você quiser eu te devolvo o casaco e ainda dá tempo de você correr para bem longe daqui.

\- Eu fazia pilates. – respondeu.

\- Que?

\- Ela falou da minha postura. É que eu fiz pilates.

\- Ok... – disse com estranhamento.

\- A gente deveria entrar? Quantas pessoas já chegaram?

\- Talvez umas 20? Mais de 15 com certeza.

\- Cacete!

\- Se é uma boa perspectiva, eu diria que todo mundo que confirmou já está aqui.

\- Ok, vamos lá. O que a gente combinou de falar? – questionou Isabella, mas antes que pudesse obter uma resposta, foi interrompido por mais uma senhora que surgia no hall de entrada acompanhada por Irina.

\- Bella, leve o rapaz lá para a sala. Ah, desculpa, prazer, me chamo Renée, sou mãe de Isabella.

\- Prazer, senhora. Aqui, eu trouxe essas garrafas de vinho, muito obrigado por me receber de ultima hora.

\- Não precisava trazer nada, meu filho. É um prazer. Entre, eu só preciso terminar umas coisas na cozinha, mas já irei te dar atenção. Perguntei a Bella sobre você, mas ela fez mistério, então nada melhor do que descobrir tudo direto da fonte.

\- Mãe, por favor... – Bella falou puxando Edward pela mão para que pudessem entrar na sala.

\- Eu hein, o que eu fiz? – Renée murmurou. – Essa juventude, vou te contar...

Bella e Edward foram para a sala e, tirando as crianças, todos olharam para eles.

\- Boa noite. – Edward disse acenando para a família que desconhecia. – Eu sou o Edward, convidado da Bella.

\- Boa noite. – a grande maioria falou.

Podia-se ouvir alguns cochichos no fundo, mas não era possível distinguir o que falavam.

\- Então quer dizer que você que é o rapaz que só me avisaram há um hora que vinha para festa?

\- Muito prazer, senhor. – Edward disse estendendo a mão. Charlie apertou a mão do menino com mais força do que necessário.

\- De onde que você conhece minha filha? – indagou.

\- Ele é tio de uma das crianças para quem eu dou aula. – ela mentiu.

\- Sim. – ele concordou com a mentira. – Um dia fui buscar minha sobrinha e acabei ficando encantado pela sua filha.

\- Ah, então foi assim. – Renée falou se aproximando deles.

\- Sim. – os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo.

\- Bella me disse que seus pais estão viajando.

\- Sim, eles foram para a Austrália. Minha irmã também viajou, foi para o Texas ficar com a família do marido.

\- Você só tem uma irmã?

\- Sim. Ela é 5 anos mais velha do que eu.

\- E o que você faz, Edward? – indagou Charlie.

\- Nossa, gente, isso é uma entrevista? – Bella perguntou retoricamente, claramente incomodada.

\- Ué, nós queremos conhecer o rapaz que está saindo com a nossa filha. – Charlie respondeu.

\- Sem problemas, bom, desde que voltei de Paris estou sem um emprego, mas já tenho alguns bons contatos por aqui então acho que o próximo ano promete uma boa oportunidade.

\- Paris? Nossa.

\- Sim, senhora. Eu tive a chance de trabalhar em uma boa empresa lá, foi uma excelente experiência, mas era temporário.

\- Que pena. Ou não, né? Em Paris seria mais difícil ter conhecido a nossa Bella. – Renée brincou.

\- Tá bom de pergunta por enquanto, né? – Bella disse puxando Edward. – Mais tarde vocês preparam mais algumas para ele responder, ok? Vamos falar com meus primos, Edward.

\- Ok, desculpa, ela quem manda. – Edward disse em direção aos pais da garota. – Com certeza teremos mais tempo para conversar mais tarde.

\- Claro, meu filho, vai lá.

\- Obrigado. – sorriu para a mulher.

\- Nossa, que sorriso bonito. E que boa postura, né? – comentou com Charlie.

\- Ele usou aparelho quando criança e fez pilates. – Bella justificou olhando para a mãe e se distanciando.

\- Que isso, hein? Está até dando dados sobre mim. – Edward brincou.

\- Eu tenho que fingir, né? Vem cá, a gente tá junto há quanto tempo? – ela indagou baixinho.

\- Quanto tempo tem que você terminou mesmo?

\- 3 meses.

\- Pode ser 2? – ele sugeriu.

\- Ok. – ela concordou.

\- O que mais?

\- Sei lá, a gente inventa na hora. Deixa comigo.

\- Licença, eu sou Billy, tio de Bella. - um senhor disse interrompendo a confabulação do casal. – Muito prazer.

\- Prazer, senhor.

\- Bella, você por um acaso viu uma chave de fenda vermelha? Eu sei que seu pai pegou de mim, mas não faço ideia de onde ele escondeu.

\- Não, tio Billy.

\- Tudo bem. Obrigado, meu anjo. Estou de olho em você, hein rapaz? Essa menina vale ouro.

\- Tio Billy, por favor... – Bella rolou os olhos.

\- Só estou avisando o garoto.

\- Aviso recebido. – Edward respondeu.

\- Ótimo. Bom, eu vou atrás do seu pai porque aquele filho da puta tem que me falar onde que tá a porcaria da chave.

\- Deixa eu adivinhar, esse é o tio que tenta pegar as ferramentas do seu pai.

\- Correto.

\- Por que vocês não dão novas ferramentas para eles?

\- A gente dá, mas toda vez é isso, não adianta. Eles gostam das velhas, dizem que as de hoje em dia são tudo porcaria.

\- Que figuras. Ei, quem é aquela? – Edward questionou olhando para uma senhora que estava sentada no canto do sofá da sala, claramente perdida em pensamento.

\- É a tia Tanya. Ela é a irmã mais velha da minha mãe. O Natal sempre a deixa muito emotiva. A minha prima faleceu perto dessa data há alguns anos.

\- Sinto muito.

\- Sim. A gente sempre tenta animá-la. As vezes funciona. Eu vou lá falar com ela.

\- Ok, vamos lá.

\- Oi tia Tanya, tudo bem? Esse é o Edward.

\- Muito prazer. – ele disse estendendo a mão para a senhora.

\- Prazer, menino. Que rapaz charmoso. Que bom que você encontrou um novo amor, Bella. – Tanya disse com um sorriso genuíno para a sobrinha. – Na minha idade já está muito difícil.

\- Ah, que isso tia! A senhora é incrível, tenho certeza que está cheio de coroa aí querendo o seu telefone.

\- Que isso, meu bem... – ela riu.

\- Esses olhos azuis ainda devem fazer muita gente suspirar, tia!

\- Essa coisa de namorar não é mais pra minha idade, já estou chegando aos 60.

\- Não existe idade para namorar. – Edward retrucou. - Sério, se a senhora baixar o _Tinder_ , tenho certeza que vai achar até gente mais velha.

\- O que é isso?

\- Ah, é um aplicativo para conhecer gente nova, tia.

\- Pra namorar? – ela perguntou com curiosidade.

\- Sim. Você pode conversar e tal e se quiser você marca um encontro.

\- E eu preciso ir?

\- Se você quiser sim, caso não queira você pode só ficar conversando, mas normalmente as pessoas instalam com a intenção de pelo menos conseguir dar uns beijos por ai.

\- Hm... Interessante. E vocês já usaram?

\- Sim... – ambos responderam ao mesmo tempo, mas sem dar mais detalhes.

\- Hm...Vem cá, instala isso aqui pra mim, Isabella. – ela disse entregando o celular para a sobrinha. – Mas olha, não fala para a sua mãe porque ela vai ficar enchendo meu saco.

\- Sério? Você quer que eu instale?

\- Sim. Sem causar burburinho.

Bella ficou completamente surpreendida pelo pedido da tia, mas o fez. Instalou o aplicativo, selecionou as melhores fotos e fez um perfil breve, mas que continha alguma das coisas que mais gostava sobre a tia.

\- Pronto. Agora é só usar. Os caras que você gostar, é só apertar aqui. Os que você não gostar, aperta nesse.

\- Obrigada, meu bem.

\- Que isso, tia. Depois você me conta como está se saindo.

\- Ok. – respondeu já não dando tanta bola para a sobrinha e completamente imersa na tela do celular.

\- Parece que isso animou ela. – Edward falou.

\- Menino, eu estou chocada. Tia Tanya no _Tinder_. Que doideira. E eu quem instalei... Olha, esse Natal está sendo bem surpreendente mesmo.

\- Para mim até agora está bem legal. – ele disse.

\- Sim, mas dá para ficar melhor. – falou olhando para os lábios dele.

Edward queria a beijar, mas será que aquilo era um convite? Antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa, mais uma pessoa se aproximou do casal. Dessa vez, era Jacob, o primo de Bella.

\- E ai, Bella? Tudo bom? Estou surpreso . Já está com um namorado novo?

\- Nossa, que sutileza, Jake. – riu com ironia.

\- Desculpa, é que não esperava. Você terminou com Mike por qual razão? Ele era um cara maneiro.

\- Porque eu quis. – respondeu seca. – Vida que segue. É assim que falam, né?

\- Qual seu nome mesmo? – Jacob perguntou a Edward.

\- Edward. Prazer. – estendeu a mão para Jacob que a apertou com força.

\- Prazer. – fitou o rapaz de cima a baixo. – Boa sorte com esse aqui.

\- Vou ter sim. – Bella respondeu brava enquanto Jacob se distanciava.

\- Que metido a machão. – Edward comentou com Bella.

\- Que? Jake é gay, Edward. E é um lobo em pele de cordeiro. Faz cena pra família inteira, mas não vale o chão que pisa. Não dá papo para ele, com certeza vai passar a noite toda fofocando que eu deveria estar traindo Mike com você. Ele sempre é o que cria os boatos nessa família.

\- Que escroto.

\- Pois é. Deixa para lá. Vamos sentar aqui e tentar ter um minuto de paz. – falou puxando duas cadeiras para o canto da sala. – Família é uma doideira e a minha tem tanta gente que só piora a situação. Se estiver sendo demais para você, me avisa, ok? Não quero que se sinta forçado a ficar.

\- Nossa, eu estou me divertindo. Todo mundo tem sido simpático comigo, me receberam bem e aquela mesa de comida está parecendo muito promissora. Sua família parece ser bem unida. A minha família é bem pequena, então lá em casa nunca fica cheio dessa forma. Eu sempre quis algo assim, como nos filmes.

\- Aqui sempre foi desse jeito, então não consigo imaginar o natal sendo diferente. Você está sentindo falta dos seus pais?

\- Um pouco, mas com certeza bem menos do que se eu estivesse em casa sozinho. Obrigado.

\- Não precisa agradecer, sério.

\- Você não ficou com medo de eu ser um cara pirado, não?

\- Sempre dá medo de encontrar um cara que eu não conheço, né? Mas meu pai e o tio Billy trabalharam a vida inteira na policia. Se algo desse errado tenho certeza que eles dariam conta do recado.

\- Agora eu estou com medo do seu pai. – brincou. – Mas ele tem bastante cara de bravo.

\- Ele é um amor, só que é super ciumento com tudo e com todos.

\- Minha mãe também é um pouco assim.

\- O que seus pais fazem?

\- Eles são médicos, mas já estão aposentados.

\- E sua irmã? Eu inventei que ela tinha um filho que estudava na escola onde eu dou aula e tudo.

\- Ela tem uma menina e um menino. Eles são bem fofinhos, olha aqui. – pegou o celular e mostrou as fotos para Bella.

\- Meu deus, que preciosos!

\- Eles são muito divertidos.

\- Imagino. Eu adoro crianças. – disse olhando as fotos. – Posso passar para o lado ou tem chance de eu ver alguma coisa inapropriada?

\- Não, essas são as fotos que minha irmã me enviou, no máximo vai ver alguma imagem idiota que ela compartilhou comigo.

\- Ela é linda. Vocês se parecem.

\- Sim, mas ela é irritante e eu sou legal. – afirmou com tom de riso. – Eu tenho que ligar para ela mais tarde. Chamar ela de traidora, por ter me abandonado.

\- Que maldade!

\- É só para implicar com ela.

\- Eu queria ter irmãos, mas acabou não acontecendo. Deve ser legal.

\- É sim. Eu amo a Alice, mesmo ela sendo idiota. – falou e Bella começou a rir. - A gente é bem unido. Ela vai pirar quando eu contar como foi o meu Natal.

\- Que bom que esse dia está sendo legal para você. Eu ainda estou aguardando uma coisa que você me prometeu... – ela disse olhando para a boca dele. OK, ele entendeu a mensagem, dessa vez ela realmente estava querendo que ele a beijasse. Edward estava prestes a se aproximar da garota, mas um grito acabou fazendo com que todos se virassem para a pessoa que estava no sofá.

\- Jesus, Maria e José! – Tanya gritou olhando para o celular, deixando todos preocupados.

\- O que foi, Tanya? – Renée questionou preocupada se aproximando da irmã.

\- Nada, desculpa. Acho que apertei um negócio errado aqui sem querer. Vem cá, Isabella.

\- O que aconteceu, tia? – Bella perguntou.

\- Pelo amor de Deus, Bella. Como eu apagou isso aqui? – questionou mostrando uma foto que havia recebido.

\- Que isso, tia?! Não tem nem meia hora que eu te cadastrei e você já tá trocando nudes? – cochichou com a senhora a sua frente.

\- Eu não pensei que era esse tipo de nude! Nude pra mim é tom de esmalte, eu tenho quase 60 anos, Isabella! O homem me pergunta se eu quero um nude, eu falei que sim, mas não imaginei que ia ser a foto de um pinto! – disse para a sobrinha e Isabella começou a rir.

\- Relaxa, tia. Eu vou apagar.

\- Calma aí, deixa eu ver mais uma vez. – puxou o celular da mão da menina. – Jesus...

\- Você quer que eu apague mesmo? – questionou com tom de riso.

\- Quero, essa pouca vergonha no meu celular, tá doida. Vai que eu abro no mercado e aparece isso.

\- Ok, apagando.

\- Não, calma ai. Deixa eu ver só mais uma vez. Minha filha, tem tanto tempo que eu não vejo que a gente tem que olhar direito pra relembrar.

\- Tia! – Bella riu e Tanya se juntou a ela.

\- Ok, agora apaga, me mostra onde é.

\- Só clicar aqui e apertar em apagar. Viu?

\- Sim. Vou fazer isso nas próximas. Obrigada. E bico fechado.

\- Pode deixar.

Bella voltou para perto de Edward que estava de papo com sua prima mais nova, Jane. Os dois pareciam estar armando alguma coisa, a carinha de Jane nunca deixava de transparecer a empolgação de criança quando está prestes a fazer alguma arte.

\- Está tudo bem com a sua tia? – Edward perguntou.

\- Sim. E vocês, o que estão aprontando?

\- Nada. – Edward respondeu piscando para Jane. – Vamos aqui para eu te contar um negócio.

Eles levantaram e foram para um local mais distante, mas ainda a vista de todos que estavam reunidos na sala.

\- O que foi? – ela indagou.

\- Ei, Bella! – chamou Jane com um grito. – Vocês estão embaixo do visco! Vai ter que beijar!

Bella ia responder a prima, mas sentiu o toque de Edward em sua cintura.

\- O que? Assim? – indagou enquanto o rapaz se aproximava.

\- Assim.

\- Tá todo mundo olhando.

\- E? – ele perguntou tão próximo que ela sentia seu hálito de menta.

\- Faz valer a pena, então. – disse fechando os olhos e sentindo os lábios de Edward nos seus.

A intenção de Edward era ser um beijo sutil, casto, afinal estava na frente de praticamente toda família da garota, porém quando seus lábios se tocaram, as coisas perderam um pouco do controle. Seus dedos pressionavam com força o quadril de Bella, enquanto as mãos da menina estavam perdidas em meio a fios de cobre. Os lábios dela puxavam os dele com ímpeto, suas línguas dançavam e seus corpos incendiavam. Ali, se encontraram.

\- Pelo amor de Deus, Bella! – Charlie chamou a atenção da menina, se aproximando do casal. – É apenas um selinho, não é para fazer... isso!

Bella se desgrudou de Edward e suas bochechas logo ficaram rosadas. Todos estavam olhando para os dois.

\- Desculpa, senhor, com todo respeito, mas é que a sua filha... é... deixa para lá. – Edward tentou falar, mas não conseguia. Ele ia dizer que a filha de Charlie beijava bem para cacete, mas pelo olhar mau humorado do senhor, isso não parecia ser algo que ele gostaria de ouvir.

\- Menos agarração, por favor. – Charlie disse.

\- Ai, deixa eles. – Renée interrompeu. – Você não lembra como nós vivíamos assim quando mais jovens?

\- Sim, mas foi dessa forma que a Bella surgiu.

\- É verdade. - concordou e olhou para o casal. – Usem camisinha sempre.

\- Não incentive, Renée!

\- Edward, você já viu a árvore de natal aqui de casal? Vamos lá! – Bella disse puxando o rapaz para o canto da sala onde o enorme ornamento estava.

\- Está bem bonita. – comentou.

\- Não precisa elogiar não, eu só queria fugir dos meus pais mesmo. – bufou. – Ih...

\- O que foi?

\- Olha a sua esquerda. Aquele de cabelo mais comprido. É o tio Aro. Aquele que bebe e solta umas verdades. Já está no meio da garrafa de Whisky. Esse ano promete.

\- Quem é aquela que está olhando para a gente próxima a ele?

\- Ah, é a Rosalie. Algumas primas odeiam ela.

\- Por que?

\- Porque ela é linda.

\- Ela é realmente muito bonita.

\- Sim, a Rose é maravilhosa e eu a amo, mas ela também é meio sacana. Na verdade é um ciclo vicioso, tem umas primas que falam mal dela, aí ela descobre, depois ela vai e fica com os caras com quem minhas primas estavam saindo só de vingança. Enfim, ela é de escorpião, isso já deve te dizer muita coisa.

\- Isso não me diz nada, sério. – respondeu. – Ela tá vindo pra cá?

\- Sim, ela é gente boa, no máximo vai falar alguma coisa que vai deixar a gente constrangido, mas nada novo se tratando da minha família.

\- Oi Bella, não vai me apresentar o namorado?

\- Edward, essa é a Rose. Rose esse é o Edward. Pronto.

\- Então é namorado mesmo? – questionou. – Até que a fila andou rápido, hein?

\- Pois é. E você? Não trouxe ninguém esse Natal?

\- Não. Eu tô saindo com um cara bem legal, mas não sou doida de sair cinco vezes com um homem e chamar ele pra conhecer nossa família, né?

\- Você acha? – Isabella questionou retoricamente. – É, realmente soa bem precipitado mesmo.

\- Mas as vezes pode ser uma boa oportunidade para vocês se conhecerem melhor. – Edward disse abraçado Bella por trás. – Pode dar certo.

\- Fora que se eu trouxesse o Emmett para cá, aposto que Jessica e Victoria iam tentar dar em cima dele. Cuidado que elas vão ficar em cima do Edward se você não ficar de olho nele, hein?

\- Rose, você que dá em cima do namorado delas, vamos ser honestas. – Bella falou com dificuldade. Edward estava cheirando seu cabelo.

\- Porque elas são idiotas. E não vem defender elas, Bella. Você vai ver que vão ficar babando em cima dele.

\- Hmmm... – Bella estava tentando prestar atenção no que Rose estava falando, mas agora Edward cheirava seu pescoço e ela não fazia ideia nem de quem ela era.

\- Gente, vamos com calma ai. Edward, daqui a pouco minha prima vai derreter. – Rose disse com uma risada.

\- Desculpa. – ele pediu. Bella estava com o rosto corado, não sabia se de vergonha ou querer.

\- Sem problemas. Relacionamento bom é assim, com desejo. Fico feliz por você, prima. Vamos ver se a gente consegue marcar de fazer alguma coisa na noite do ano novo, quero que você conheça o Emmett.

\- Pessoal! Vamos jantar! – Irina gritou.

\- Sim, Rose. Vamos marcar. – Bella falou sorrindo para a prima. – Depois do jantar a gente combina melhor.

\- Sim, por favor. Minha barriga já está rocando.

\- Vai caber todo mundo na mesa? – Edward perguntou.

\- Sim, a gente come sempre bem apertado, fica difícil até cortar o peru, mas enfim, tradições de família, tem que ser todo mundo junto. Ai, a tia Emily está levantando, lá vem, vai fazer discurso. Todo ano tem isso também.

\- Bom, sei que estão todos com fome, mas queria aproveitar o momento para dar algumas palavrinhas. Sou grata por estar mais um ano aqui na presença de vocês. Esse ano foi muito difícil, mas espero que o próximo seja melhor do que esse. – falou emocionada. – Eu queria dizer que amo muito todos vocês, e que não poderia pedir por uma família melhor. Saúde.

\- Ela sempre faz esse discurso padrão e todo ano chora. – Bella cochichou no ouvido de Edward. – Mas a gente gosta mesmo assim, se ela não se oferecer pra fazer, a gente pede.

\- Agora vamos jantar, pois sei que estão todos ansiosos para provar as maravilhas que Renée preparou com tanto carinho e amor para nós.

Charlie cortou o peru e todos os pratos foram postos. No momento da refeição, só se ouviam sons de talheres batendo e suspiros de apreciação. Edward estava muito feliz, se sentia fazendo parte daquela comemoração de pessoas que conheceu há apenas algumas horas. Queria ligar para seus pais e dizer o quanto os amava e estava com saudade, foi invadido pelo espírito natalino.

\- Tia, você arrasou! – Jessica elogiou. – Eu não consigo nem respirar.

\- Pois pode recuperar o fôlego que ainda faltam minhas tortas. Quem vai lá buscar as sobremesas? – Renée perguntou. – Eu já fiz tudo, agora só quero ficar sentada e comendo.

\- Eu vou, mãe. – Bella falou. – Edward, você pode me ajudar?

\- Claro.

\- Está tudo dentro da geladeira, meu filho. – Renée direcionou.

Os dois entraram na cozinha e antes que Edward pudesse abrir a porta do refrigerador, Isabella o puxou pelo braço e o beijou. Ele ficou surpreso, mas respondeu ao avanço dela. Se beijavam com tanta urgência que, caso alguém estivesse os observando, pensariam que o mundo estava prestes a acabar.

Ele rompeu o beijo e, Bella até reclamaria, mas ele começou a cheirar seu pescoço e logo em seguida ela sentiu o calor da língua dele encostando em sua pele. Os pelos de seu corpo de eriçavam e ela soltou um suspiro.

\- Você está achando que a sobremesa sou eu? – questionou passando a mão por dentro da camisa de Edward e tocando suas costas.

\- Eu duvido que vai ter algo melhor que você dentro dessa geladeira. – respondeu beijando a garota e dando uma mordiscada em seus lábios.

\- Duvido também. – ela respondeu o puxando mais pra perto, dessa vez sua mão vagava pelo abdome do rapaz.

\- Calma ai... – Edward falou se distanciando um pouco de Bella. – Sério, calma ai...

\- O que houve?

\- Eu não quero voltar pra mesa, com a sua família, mostrando um volume extra nas minhas calças. Fica uns 2 metros de distancia de mim, pelo amor de Deus. – pediu e Bella começou a rir.

\- Vamos pegar as sobremesas logo, então, daqui a pouco vai vir alguém aqui perguntar se a gente se perdeu no caminho.

\- Ok. Não, espera ai. Só mais um. – ele disse se curvando para dar um beijo em Isabella, que não sabia se sorria ou o correspondia.

\- Satisfeito?

\- Longe disso.

\- Olha esses pensamentos impuros, o papai Noel não vai passar na sua casa. – ela brincou abrindo a porta do refrigerador. – Vamos lá, pega essa torta de cima que eu pego a que está embaixo.

Eles retornaram para a sala tentando fingir que nada havia acontecido na cozinha, mas era em vão. A família inteira havia notado que a busca pelas tortas levou tempo demais.

\- Nossa, Bella, beijou tanto que borrou até o rosto todo de batom, hein? – Jacob provocou e Bella na mesma hora pegou um guardanapo para passar na boca.

– Você não está usando batom, prima. – Rose disse fuzilando Jake com os olhos. – O idiota só está implicando com você.

\- Essa geração hoje em dia... – Charlie começou a falar, mas foi interrompido por Aro que já estava prestes a finalizar a garrada de Whisky.

\- Ah, pelo amor de Deus, Charlie. A garota é jovem, os dois tão se comendo com os olhos a noite inteira, se jogar uma água em cima deles é capaz de sair até fumaça e você acha que eles iam pegar as tortinhas na geladeira e voltar para cá rápido? Faça-me o favor. E não tem essa coisa de geração não, a gente aprontava pra cacete também... E a Tanya que tem quase 60 anos e não para de ver foto de piru aqui do meu lado?!

\- Que isso, Tanya?! – Renée exclamou perplexa.

\- Cadê? – Irina perguntou.

\- Gente não é isso que vocês estão pensando. – Tanya tentou se justificar.

\- É piru sim, tô vendo você dar zoom, aumenta esse grau. – Aro retrucou. – E por favor Jacob, para de ficar inventando que vai trazer alguma namorada para a festa de Natal todo santo ano, a família inteira já sabe que você é gay!

\- O que? – Jacob perguntou chocado, com a mão direita no peito.

\- Ah, para, viado! – Rosalie respondeu sem paciência.

\- Tá bom. – concordou dando os ombros.

\- E pela milésima vez, a gente não sabe onde está a porcaria da chave de fenda vermelha Billy, mas se eu encontrar, eu vou enfiar no...

\- CHEGA! – Renée gritou. – Aro, enche essa cara de doce pra ir um pouco de glicose pra esse corpo. Vamos comer essa torta logo que eu quero descansar, passei o dia inteiro nessa cozinha pra vocês ficarem discutindo na parte da sobremesa que é o que eu mais gosto?! Querem discutir vão lá pra outro canto e me deixem em paz com meus doces! Nós deveríamos estar gratos de estarmos todos aqui mais um ano, unidos, agradecer a Deus!

Todo ano era a mesma confusão de sempre e tudo sempre terminava com a família levando sermão da organizadora da festa. Um silêncio pairou na mesa de jantar.

\- De quem era o pinto que você estava vendo, Tanya? – Irina questionou e, de repente, a mesa inteira caiu na gargalhada.

\- Sério, um dos melhores Natais da minha vida. – Edward cochichou no ouvido de Bella.

\- Você quer torta?

\- Não, obrigado.

\- Então vamos lá para fora um pouco? – ela questionou tocando a mão dele. – Acho que está nevando bem fraquinho.

\- Claro. – apertou a mão de Isabella em resposta.

\- Eu não sei quem ele é, a Bella que instalou isso para mim. – escutava-se Tanya falando ao fundo.

\- Licença. A gente vai lá fora rapidinho. – Isabella falou saindo da mesa o mais rápido possível.

Se vestiram para enfrentar o frio que os esperava do lado de fora casa e abriram a porta da frente. Sentaram na escada, cercados por bonecos de neve, renas, duendes, e mais inúmeros artefatos de decoração. A dança das luzes dos pisca-piscas iluminava seus rostos e fazia seus olhos brilharem.

\- Finalmente a gente pode conversar em paz. Eu ainda não acredito que você topou vir.

\- Estou feliz em ter vindo. Foi bom pra cacete.

\- Foi, não foi? Eu estou surpresa. Tudo saiu tão bem.

\- Sim. – concordou se aproximando dela e dando um beijo em seus lábios. – Incrivelmente bem.

\- Eu sei que a gente entrou nessa _vibe_ de ficar mentindo que a gente estava namorando e já se conhecia, mas espero que você tenha sido verdadeiro. Eu fui. Bom, eu estava na minha casa com a minha família, ia ser meio difícil tentar fingir ser alguém que eu não sou na frente deles.

\- Parecia que a gente realmente se conhecia, é fácil ficar perto de você. Eu estava sendo verdadeiro. – falou e desviou o olhar da menina para olhar para o céu.

De repente, para a surpresa dela, ele abriu a boca e tentou comer os suaves flocos de neve que caiam do céu. Ela queria beijar ele, sentir o gelado de sua língua. Era uma vontade tão grande, que ela não conseguia nem explicar.

\- Eu menti sobre a razão pela qual voltei para Nova Iorque. – ele falou a pegando desprevenida com seu dizer e olhar. – Eu fui morar em Paris há um pouco mais de um ano, mas não foi por conta de um trabalho. Eu conheci uma mulher francesa quando ela estava visitando os Estados Unidos. A gente começou a sair e viver uma grande paixão. Quando ela voltou para a França, me chamou para ir com ela e eu aceitei.

\- Você realmente aceita tudo, hein? – brincou.

\- Eu achei que seria uma boa ideia. Ela me disse que conseguiria me colocar para trabalhar em uma puta empresa porque o irmão dela tinha os contatos certos, que a gente poderia ter uma boa vida lá.

\- E você não conseguiu o emprego?

\- Não. Eu consegui um emprego bom pra cacete. No começo foi legal, sabe? Eu estava muito infeliz aqui em Nova Iorque. Odiava meu emprego, não conhecia ninguém que despertava meu interesse... minha vida era uma rotina chata. Acho que naquele momento eu pensei que ela seria minha salvação. Um bom emprego, uma boa namorada, uma vida a dois em Paris.

\- E o que aconteceu?

\- A gente tinha tudo, menos amor. Nós nos tornamos a rotina chata um do outro. Gostávamos mais de passar tempo trabalhando do que juntos. E, acho que vou soar muito infantil falando isso, mas foda-se. Eu sentia falta de Nova Iorque. Eu sentia falta da minha família, dos meus amigos. Paris é linda, mas infelizmente Paris não é para mim. Pelo menos não nesse momento da minha vida.

\- Eu entendo um pouco disso. Digo, de ter tudo menos amor. Eu terminei meu noivado porque a verdade é que eu não deveria nem ter noivado. Meu ex me pediu em casamento em público. Eu gostava muito dele, mas não tinha mais paixão. A gente se acomodou, sabe? Aí quando ele me pediu em casamento e eu teria que o magoar na frente de todas aquelas pessoas, eu não fiz. Aí ele ficava tentando marcar uma data e eu sempre entrava em pânico. Ficava apavorada em me casar com alguém que eu sabia que não era a pessoa para mim.

\- Quando que você teve coragem para terminar?

\- Quando eu percebi que eu estava sendo muito egoísta com nós dois. Ele não aceitou bem, mas tenho certeza que fiz um bem para ambos.

\- É, deve ter sido bem difícil. Quando eu terminei com a minha ex, ela pareceu contente. Foi um alívio tão grande para nós dois. Alguns dias depois eu comprei minha passagem e voltei para cá.

\- E agora você pelo menos está mais feliz?

\- Sim. Foi uma experiência de vida, tento pensar assim desde que voltei. Agora, aqui, novas oportunidades virão. No trabalho, no amor...

\- Sim. Essa época do ano sempre faz a gente refletir, né? Ter esperança.

\- Verdade. O ano novo traz isso.

\- Então... – ela falou se aproximando do rosto dele. – Quais os planos para o ano novo?

Edward a olhou nos olhos, fitou seus lábios e abriu um sorriso perfeito.

* * *

 **N/A: Gente, que ano é hoje, não é mesmo?**

 **Depois de tanto tempo, aqui estou eu. Queria voltar a escrever qualquer coisa e pensei em escrever sobre o Natal, que é minha época favorita do ano. Foi tudo meio corrido, mas a sensação de escrever de novo foi meu melhor presente. Espero que tenham gostado e desculpa todos os erros que têm aí em cima! Estou postando do celular e não tenho paciência para ler em uma tela tão pequenininha. Terminei de escrever hoje e estou aqui correndo para ainda dar tempo de postar no dia 25.**

 **Um feliz Natal, caso tenha alguém lendo aí do outro lado! Ah, é um próspero ano novo. Espero que o próximo ano de vocês seja lindo!**

 **Um beijo e, quem sabe, até a próxima!**


End file.
